Along with increasing demands for enhanced scale and improved performance of computer systems, the art related to scale-out type storages is attracting attention, which integrates multiple physical storage systems as a single system and provides superior performance and capacity equivalent to that of a large-scale storage system. One known method for operating such scale-out type storage is to virtualize the multiple storage systems logically as a single storage resource.
For example, Patent Literature 1 teaches having a control unit convert an identifier of a logical device (hereinafter referred to as “LDEV”) of a real storage to identifier of an LDEV of a virtual storage, so that the individually operated storage systems can be used as components of a virtual storage system. It also teaches managing logical paths in LDEV units.
On the other hand, there exists a system where a host computer retains a configuration definition of logical paths connecting the LDEVs and host computer, and establishing each logical path in units of logical control units (hereinafter referred to as “logical CUs”) when establishing logical paths.
For example, Patent Literature 2 teaches a host computer defining the configuration of logical CUs and the LDEVs being accessed via logical paths of the logical CUs.